Lets go we can't live forever
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: Sequel to "One Snowy Night" When River loses her diary and has to break into Torchwood to get it back, Jack doesn't react well to the Hub's visitor. Matters get worse when her only way out is destroyed and she has to call on the Doctor and crew to leave.
1. Hell yeah

**I think it is worth mentioning that this is the second story in a series, so if you haven't read "One Snowy Night" , please go do that now. Just to understand what is happening here, **

Pairings;** Rose/John, Jack/Ianto, River/Doctor, Amy/Rory, Doctor/TARDIS, **Implied Pairings;**Doctor/Master (in passing), Rose/Doctor, Owen/Gwen, River/Unidentified Character(s), Owen/Katie, Owen/Ianto (if you are wearing really thick slash goggles) Jack/Ianto, Jack/Unidentified Character(s), Jack/Doctor... ah screw it; Jack/everyone. **Spoilers;** Probably up to end of series 4, and at least the end of Series 6 part 1 for Doctor Who, end of series 2 for Torchwood, but it's actually set somewhere before Reset and after Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. However, there are no major plot points given away, just mention of a character who doesn't appear till the last few episodes. Also, there are mentions of events that happened in the Stone Rose, but it isn't necessary to have read it. **Disclaimer;** If I owned _Doctor__Who,_ Rory/Doctor would be canon, the Master would be alive, and series 6 would actually make sense to those who haven't watched series 5. If**** I**** owned**_** Torchwood**_**,**** the**** entire ****team**** would ****be ****alive,**** and**** series****4**** would**** never**** have ****happened.**_ Ever._** As**** you**** might**** have**** guessed,**** I**** don't ****own**** either ****show.**** Shame.**

**I am really sorry it took me this long to write this, but I got a really bad case of writers block, and sort of completely forgot about this... sorry again. But it's all typed up now, I just have to download it to the site.**

**Also, Doctor and Co. don't actually show up for a while yet, so I'll try and get all the Torchwood scenes out of the way sometime today.**

**At the start, this was going to be a one shot, but then it got to five pages in open office and I just thought _screw __it,__this __is__ going __to __become__ a__ chapter__ story._Then I got writers block, restarted it a couple weeks ago and it became a story where River gets stuck at Torchwood and works for them while she waits for the Doctor and co. to pick her up. And they have cool adventures. Then I got writers block again and it just became a story with hardly any plot that goes for god knows how many chapters. But the same can be said for One Snowy Night (I really suck at this name thing) and you probably need to read that before you can read this, so if you put up with that, please have the patience to pout up with this too. And it does have a sort of plot, I just never actually bother plan my stories unless I want them to epically fail. Besides, with no plan, you can pretend that the end product is what you wanted all along. Even when it definitely wasn't. **

**I'll shut up and let you read the story now.**

**~loveeleventhdoctor**

**Lets go! (We can't live forever)**

**-Hell Yeah (Zebrahead)**

It was silent in the hub when the shadow materialised with a flash, cursing silently at the loud noise the Vortex Manipulator on it's wrist made. Glancing around, the shadow made sure there were no others in sight before sneaking down to where it knew for a fact the Archives of Torchwood Three were hidden. Smiling in the soft light that emanated from a mysterious place at the roof of the underground Hub, the shadow moved stealthily towards the Archive doors.

It was a distinctly feminine shadow, dressed in a tight black outfit with curly blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. At her waist was a leather belt full of tools for breaking into vaults (and out of prison.)

Leather glove-clad hands pulled out her sonic blaster, concentrating the beam emitted from the tip so it only cut through the lock, before pushing open the door and hurrying to the closest box in search of her prize.

o0o

Above, Jack awoke suddenly as his wrist strap warned him of an intruder in the Hub. He sighed, wishing he could fall back asleep, but a muffled groan beside him stopped that thought.

"Jack?" Ianto murmured, sitting up beside his lover. "Why is your wrist strap beeping?" the Welshman rubbed sleep from his eyes, and groaned. "You need a bigger bed, Jack."

The immortal ignored the jibe at his living arrangements, instead standing in the (admittedly small) space he slept in.

"There's an intruder in the Hub." he informed the archivist, and watched as all the sleep disappeared from his eyes, and Ianto stood as well, pulling on his pants and shirt as he began to climb the ladder to Jack's office, followed closely by his boss.

Jack grabbed his Webley revolver from his desk as Ianto picked a more modern gun from the drawers. Together, they silently left the immortals office, guns at the ready. Slipping down the stairs, Jack hurried to the nearest computer and checked the CCTV.

"They're in the Archives." Jack added to his fellow team member, and watched with amusement as Ianto's face settled into an angry glare. If he listened hard enough, he was sure he'd have heard a muttered "Aw hell no." come from the Welshman's lips. He restrained the chuckled that threatened to come out, and followed his lover to the door to the Archives. They took place on either side, and prepared to enter.


	2. Famous last words

**Hey guys,**

****I would also like to mention now that I don't actually like Rose or Gwen (you can probably tell), so writing a story where either is a good guy is rather hard for me. Please let me know if I'm actually doing a good job characterising Rose in particular later on in the story, because I am rather biased against her. Not because I ship Doctor/River. (Though I do.) It's just, she had a chance at a whole new life and wasted it pining after the Doctor... I find it hard to respect her a lot of the time, but there are times when I did, like when she made everyone's favourite Captain immortal. Or when she faced off against the Daleks. That was pretty cool, but for the most part, I tend to think she's a bit annoying. Sorry Rose fans, but that's the way it is, and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this...****

****-END RANT-  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Awake (and unafraid), Asleep (or dead)<strong>

**(I am not afraid to keep on living)**

**-Famous last words (My Chemical Romance)**

River couldn't help the excited hiss that came out of her mouth when she found her diary buried in a box in the Archives. She'd been worried that something might have fallen out on it's way into the underground storage area, but a quick examination showed her that this was not so, and her diary was safe and unharmed.

Pulling up her black shirt a bit more, she allowed herself a second to gloat in her victory before heading back to the door. She'd been sneaking around Torchwoods radar for so long now, that to accidentally be caught "stealing" from their archives would be quite embarrassing, especially seeing as she didn't want to meet Captain Jack Harkness just yet. It would rather hard to explain how she had showed up at several of his stag parties without aging a day. _That_ had been the Doctor's fault. He'd picked her up rambling about Dorium, stags and Captains, and she'd found herself dragged all over history to celebrate Jack's _many _marriages. She hadn't been too impressed with him that night, but he'd made up to her by taking her to see Paul Simon afterwards. In retrospect, that _would_ explain the song Mrs Robinson.

Glancing at her Vortex manipulator, River smiled. It was three in the morning. She could just head up to the computers, wipe the CCTV into thinking she wasn't there, and then be on her way. She hadn't even meant to be anywhere near Torchwood, but she'd accidentally dropped her diary just as a Time Rift opened, and following it, appeared in Cardiff just as the Torchwood team were leaving the area, taking the diary with them.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the other side of the door. It was quiet, just the brush of fabric against metal, the slightest intake of breath, but it was enough to warn her. Her hand dropped instinctively to her gun, and she drew it, feeling the power surging through it.

"Three." whispered a voice from outside the door. She prepared herself for a fight.

"Two." the voice was male, and American. Her heart dropped as she considered the chances of it _not_being Jack outside those doors. They were very low.

"One." The doors burst open and Jack and an undeniably attractive young man stood in the doorway pointing guns at her head.

"Drop your weapons. We're Torchwood."

River guessed that was meant to be impressive.


	3. Blackbirds

**Hey guys,**

**Just a quick note for those of you who are wondering, the lyrics at the start of each chapter and the chapter title are there because that was the song i wasn't listening to while editing that chapter yesterday, and i thought, what the hell, I might as well just call the chapters by the song titles. The songs probably don't have any significance to the story, but if you want you can consider them a playlist of sorts, and listen to them whlle reading the story, or jsut ignore them. Whatever. It doesn't really matter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's harder starting over (than never to have changed)<strong>

**-Blackbirds (Linkin Park)**

River quickly slid her sonic blaster into a pocket as the two men stared at her. They'd obviously expected someone a bit different to be the one who broke into Torchwood. People usually did, and she'd used that to her advantage before.

"Put your hands in the air." Jack commanded. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Not the first time I've heard that, though last time was probably a lot more enjoyable." she murmured, doing as she was told. Jacks companion stepped forwards, his face a barely contained mask of neutrality, though she could see the unbridled anger in his eyes.

"What did you touch?" he asked her, his voice perfectly even. Too even. She liked the accent though. Welsh, if she wasn't mistaken, though it wasn't much of a surprise; this particular branch of Torchwood _was _in Wales after all. She winked at him; Just because he was angry at her and holding a (no doubt loaded) gun didn't mean he wasn't hot.

"I didn't take any weapons, if that's what you're wondering. Just what's rightfully mine."

Jack laughed. "You would not believe what people like you have believed was 'rightfully theirs'." he told her, moving forwards. Hesitantly, she pulled out the diary. When he reached out to look at it, she snatched her hand away.

"I believe that 'mine' means no one else gets to touch." she informed him. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, moving forward, a spark of anger in his eyes. He never liked it when people didn't show his lover the respect the Captaim deserved.

"It's my diary." she informed the men.

"Your... diary?" Jack repeated, obviously not believing that she'd broken into the Hub for a simple _diary._

"Yes. Honestly, I wasn't going to break in here for something less important, was I? It's mine. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be somewhere else." She made to move past the Torchwood operatives, but Jack held up a hand. She stopped, lifting an eyebrow, daring him to talk.

"Now, I don't think that I can just accept that you just break into a top secret base as though it's nothing and expect us to not be curious. Ianto?" the immortal glanced over at his companion, who nodded, and, moving forwards in a swift motion, shoved a rag of chloroform into Rivers face.

The blonde woman crumpled before she could react, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ianto, take her to the cells." Jack commanded. The Welshman complied, and began to drag the woman away as Jack leaned over and picked up the diary, turning it over in his hands and examining the TARDIS design.

"What will you do with the diary, sir?" Ianto grunted under the blondes weight.

"Hold on to it. When she's in the cell, call Tosh. I want to see how she broke into the archives." Jack slipped the book into his jacket.

"Yes, sir." Ianto nodded and began to make his way to the cells.

"And Ianto?" Jack called, watching his lover walk away.

"Yes sir?"

"Can I have my shirt back, or do you want to be wearing it when Tosh arrives." The Welshman froze.

"Here, sir." Placing the thief against the ground softly, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to Jack, who admired his lovers' bare chest with no subtlety. Said lover blushed.

"I'll just take her to the cells then, will I?" Ianto began after a moments silence.

"Yeah." Jack shook his head to clear away the dirty thoughts that had appeared like mosquitoes at the sight of Ianto's body, grinned at his lover and headed back to his office to get another shirt for Ianto.

Ianto stared after the Captain for a moment, before hoisting the unconsious woman up once more and heading to the cells.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for random Janto moments! This chapter was meant to end after Ianto chloroformed River, so sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes after that, It is literally hot off the presses, so to speak. (Speaking of hot, that's probably all for tonight, as my computer is literally too hot to type on and i need to turn it off for a while to cool down... so chapter 4 of 7 will be up sometime tomorrrow<strong>**, maybe****, and after that we actually get to see Rose and the crew of the TARDIS.)**

**This is when you press the blue link below. You know, the one that says review this story, with the speech bubble next to it. Please?  
><strong>


	4. ET

**Hey guys,**

**I don't have long because my school bus leaves in twenty minutes, and I started a whole new year level yesterday so I have go actually attend (not that I don't normally, but now it's actually important) but I wanted to say thank you to all the people who've read and reviewed and favourited this series (That includes "One Snowy Night") your support is wonderful.**

**This is probably simultaneously my favourite chapter and the one I'm least sure about, as it's written entirely in Owen's perspective, and I'm not sure if I've gotten the characterisations right, especially for Gwen. But I really have to go now, so enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>You're not like the others (futuristic lover)<strong>

**different DNA (they don't understand you)**

**ET (Katy Perry)**

When Owen entered the Hub, he noticed two things. One, Tosh, Ianto and Jack were going through CCTV footage with frowns on their faces, and two, there was no coffee.

He frowned.

"Oi, tea boy. You gonna make us some coffee?" he called to Ianto, dumping his bag on his desk.

"Not now, Owen. We're busy." Jack called back. Owen's frown turned into a scowl. _Bloody __tea__boy,__ hiding__ behind__ his__ lover __because__ he__'s__ too __pussy __to__ face __the__ music._He thought, turning on his computer, and settling in his seat._Bloody __Jack,__ always __defending__ Ianto __just__ cause __they're __shagging._He shuddered. It wasn't exactly the best mental image. _Bloody__ Torchwood,__ for__ existing._

"My thoughts exactly." said an unfamiliar voice behind him. Grabbing his gun from his desk, he whirled around, aiming it at the smirking woman who stood before him, dressed in all black. Owen heard Jack, Ianto and Tosh do the same. The mystery woman lifted an eyebrow.

"Really boys and girl. I just escaped from your cells without any help, _or _you noticing, and you're just going to shoot me?" she laughed.

"How did you escape? Those cells are deadlock seals!" Tosh lowered her gun, staring in amazement at the woman.

"Sweetie, I escape from Storm Cage on a nightly basis. Admittedly, most nights I have help, but still! As if mere twenty-first century cells are going to hold me, even if they _are_ mostly alien tech."

"No one can escape from Storm Cage. Its the most top security prison in the universe." Jack asked, a frown on his face.

"Oh, I don't know. There's the Pandorica. Nasty piece of work, that, but I know of at least two people who escaped from it. One of them was my mother."

"Who are you?"

"Cell 46 of the Storm Cage Containment Facility. Out there for the murder of the best man in the universe, the most wonderful man I've ever known. Which is funny, seeing as he forgave me for it. Before and after. But that's him for you. He always was mad."

"River Song?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"If that's what you want to call me, Harkness."

"But you're a legend. Literally! You shouldn't even exist!"

"Well, neither should the Doctor, or immortals, or the universe. Trust me on the last one. I've been to the end of the universe. At least twice. Two different ends as well. It appears to be his version of a date."

"The literal end?"

"Nope. He said something about crazy ex-boyfriends, and refused to take me." River explained, as though she expected the entire team to understand who "he" was. Jack obviously understood, as he gave a small chuckle.

"Me or the Master?" Jack asked light-heartedly.

"Both?" River guessed, leaning against a wall support.

"Fair enough." Jack and River laughed, and the immortal lowered his weapon. Following his lead, Ianto and Owen did the same, but remained on their guard. Just because Jack seemed to trust her didn't mean she was trustworthy. She'd already confessed to murder as though it were an everyday thing.

Tosh was staring at her wide eyed. "No, really, how did you get past the deadlock seals?" the Torchwood technician asked, a notepad in her hands. River pulled out a familiar device.

"This." she explained, brandishing it about before tossing it to Tosh, who stared at it.

"This is ours." the Japanese woman murmured. Ianto glanced at it with interest.

"That's in the archives!" he exclaimed, grabbing it out of his co-workers hands. She glared at him half-heartedly.

"Oh, is it? Well, next time you see me you'll have to give it to me, won't you?" River laughed it off as though it were an everyday occurrence.  
>"Sorry, I don't understand. Who the hell are you?" Owen intervened. The blonde glanced at him briefly.<p>

"Doctor River Song. Archaeologist." she declared, moving past him to steal one of the sweets he kept on the desk, and popping it in her mouth.

"I was distracted and left my diary in the middle of a rift storm in Raxicoricofallapatorius, and I traced it back here." she explained after finishing the lolly.

"Well stay away from the stuff in the med bay. That's mine." Owen scowled and stalked off into the med bay. He didn't really like River. She felt like trouble.

Above him, River was inserting a bunch of co-ordinates into the Vortex manipulator on her wrist.

"Jack, if you don't mind, I'll have my diary back. Don't want you lot reading it." she told Tosh, Jack and Ianto.

"Why not?" Ianto asked. He wasn't too sure about River either, but it more out of jealousy than anything else. She was flirting with Jack, and though he should be used to it by now, he still felt jealous when people showed interest in his lover.

"Spoilers." the blonde teased, with a flirtatious wink at the Welshman. Jack frowned slightly. He didn't like it either when people flirted with Ianto.

River smiled at the Torchwood team, and pressed the button on the Vortex Manipulator. The device sparked, making Tosh, who was closest to the blonde, take a step back, almost tripping over Jack, who caught her arm and helped her back up as River quickly undid the straps on her arm, staring in shock at the ruined Vortex Manipulator in her hands.

"Bollocks." she murmured. Owen glanced up at them from the med bay.

"What the hell was that?" the Londoner yelled.

"_That _was my transport out of here blowing up." River yelled back, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Luckily, I have a back-up plan." she hit speed-dial, and lifted the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?__"_ asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Sweetie." River said, smiling to herself.

"_What __trouble__ are __you __in __this __time,__ dear?__ And__ when __do__ we__ need __to__ pick __you__ up?__" _the reply came from the Doctor a moment later.

"Well, I'm sort of stuck. In Cardiff. And seeing as my transport blew up, you're my backup. Help?"  
><em>"<em>_Well,__ Doctor__ Song.__ I__ guess __I__ could.__ When__ you __say __Cardiff...__"_ he trailed off.

"Yes, I mean Torchwood."

"_And __stuck...__" _the Doctor didn't finish his sentence.

"Just turn up already."

"_Right.__ Um.__ Okay.__ Rose, __John,__ Ponds. __Hold __on __to __something.__" _He hung up on her, and she took the phone away from her ear.

"Rose." River murmured, an unreadable look upon her face.

"What?" Jack asked, a frown crossing his features as he tried to figure out what she'd said.

"Nothing." she replied, quickly gathering her wits and grabbing another handful of Owens sweets before settling on the couch.

"He'll probably be a while." she told the Torchwood team, who quickly returned to work as though it were normal to have a mysterious visitor sitting on their couch and stealing Owens lolly stash.

_Bloody__ Torchwood._Owen thought again as he snatched up what remained of said stash and the sound of klaxon's signalled Gwen's arrival. Overhead, Myfanwy screeched a warning at the Welshwoman, who she'd never warmed to.

In retrospect, this morning was probably quieter than most if the mysterious River Song counted as their daily alien invasion. _And__ isn't__ that__ just __great._The Londoner growled mentally. _Just __what __we__ need; __another__ bloody __time __agent__ or __whatever __that__ won't__ tell __us__ anything __worth __hearing __about.__ As__ if__ Jack__ wasn't__ bad__ enough__ by __himself,__ now __Torchwood __has__ to __deal__ with __two._

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he wouldn't have noticed the strange sounds blowing through the Hub, or the unnatural wind that accompanied them, if it weren't for the fact that the source materialised right in front of him. As it was, he glared at the offending blue box as though it had insulted his mother (not that he'd have cared if it had. He'd never forgiven the bitch for cutting him off when he decided to become a doctor.), before Jack pushed him roughly out of the way and he almost crashed into a table full of medical instruments. Behind him, a book snapped shut, and River stood.

"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed, staring at the box. Or, Owen noted, Police Telephone Box, if the words around the top were to be believed. Suddenly there was the sound of something creaking, and a young man in a tweed jacket and bowtie stepped outside, his eyes on River and a smirk on his face.

"Honey, I'm home." he called out, a challenge of sorts. River smirked back at him, and (in a tone that reminded the Torchwood medic simultaneously of the way he and Katie flirted before she began to lose her memory, and the way his mother reprimanded him from coming home late from his friends place before his father died and she turned to drink to drown out her sorrow.) she replied, "And what sort of a time do you call this?" before smiling at him and descending the stairs with a grace that he'd never have guessed the blonde possessed, she pulled the young man into a steamy kiss that wouldn't be out of place in a porn video. It was, Owen thought as he watched River suck the guys face off (that _was_ what it looked like, more or less), the closest Torchwood would ever get to a happy ending, if Gwen hadn't leant on the rails and proclaimed in a voice loud enough to break the happy couple apart.

"What the fuck is going on here?". (It was one of those times when Owen looked back on his life and asked himself; _I__ slept __with__ her?_ Admittedly, these moments happened at least three times everyday, but it didn't make it any less meaningful. Okay, maybe. But just a little.)


	5. Alligator Sky

**Hey guys,**

**Ok, so... I could probably have posted this a lot earlier but I got sidetracked... so here it is! The first proper appearance by Rose, John, and the Ponds. Finally.**

** I would like to note that for some reason my italics are all coming up as one word in the story, and I've tried to fix it, but it might still be like that in some areas. **

**Also, apologies for the Gwen-bashing in the previous chapter... it just seemed appropriate at the time. Sorry Gwen fans. Also, I'm not sure whether I actually had everyone in character for this chapter (there is probably out of character Ianto in the next chapter as well), so I apologise for any OOC moments.**

**Disclaimer; Nope, still don't own Doctor Who. If I did, the next children in need special would be a Sherlock crossover. (Actually, that isn't a bad idea) **

**And there are no signs of Ianto, Tosh or Owen coming back to life (In Owens case, again) to return to their roles as Torchwood operatives, so I don't own Torchwood either.**

**And YAY for Random Doctor/TARDIS (You know your fandom's insane when one of, if not _the_ main ship(s) of the show is technically a man in love with a machine and is totally canon. Really? There is so much crack!potential in this series it's insane. Not as insane as the Sherlock fandom though. We ship things like Anderson/Dinosaur (_really?)_ and for some reason John loves jam in a lot of tumblr and deviantART things. And then theres the Harry Potter fandom. One word; DRAPPLE. Not saying that I disapprove of these things; Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter and Merlin are actually my main fandoms, but sometimes it's funny to sit back and watch how crazy our fandoms get.)  
><strong>

**Onto the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to breath (cause it'll take your breath away)<strong>

**when the engines cough, and you blast off**

**Alligator Sky (Owl City)**

Rose had to admit that as much as she missed the old TARDIS with it's coral pillars and pool in the library, she loved to see the new TARDIS in flight just as much as she had the old one.

Sitting in the Captains chair while Amy and Rory flirted incessantly over a cup of coffee ("Just get a room already" she felt like saying sometimes, but she'd always refrain, because she knew that she and John were probably just as bad, if not worse.), while her husband and the Doctor flew the TARDIS together arguing all the time ("What is this?" John would ask, staring at some obscure piece of equipment. "It's a boringer." "A what?" "A boringer. A blue boringer." "What does a boringer do, exactly?" "It stops the sound." "What sound?" "The 'vwoorp vwoorp' sound. Which, quite frankly is a wonderful sound. I like that sound, The boringers get rid of it. Make the ride boring. Thus 'boringers'." John would shake his head in mock-shame, and continue to teach himself to fly the TARDIS. Some variation of this happened nearly every day.).

So it was with a smile on her face that she watched her impromptu family go around her.

Amy and Rory started kissing passionately, and the Doctor made a face and turned away in mock-disgust, only to see a similar sight between John and Rose. Sighing sadly, he turned back to his TARDIS.

"I'm surrounded by couples dear." he murmured quietly. The humming of the TARDIS changed pitch slightly and he gave a small laugh, patting the sentient time-machine carefully.

"I guess you're right. We're technically a couple too, aren't we." there was another slight change in pitch. He smiled, and opened his mouth to respond, when the phone began to ring. He gave a start, before hurrying to the side of the console the phone was on, and picking it up hesitantly.

"Hello?" he asked. Amy, Rory, Rose and John gathered around him, just as curious as he was.

"_Hello __Sweetie.__"_ came the reply from the other side of the line, loud enough for all of his companions to hear.

The Doctor grinned.

"What trouble are you in this time, dear? And when do we need to pick you up?"

"_Well,__ I'm__ sort__ of__ stuck.__ In__ Cardiff. __And__ seeing__ as__ my __transport__ blew __up, __you're__ my__ backup.__ Help?__"_  
>"Well, Doctor Song, I guess I could. When you say Cardiff..." he trailed off.<p>

"_Yes,__ I__ mean__ Torchwood.__" _the voice (Doctor Song, Rose told herself) said as though it we re the most obvious thing in the universe. For her, it probably was.

"And stuck..." the Doctor didn't finish his sentence.

"_Just__ turn__ up__ already.__" _River growled over the phone.

"Right. Um. Okay. Rose, John, Ponds. Hold on to something." He hung up on her, turning to his companions with a grin.

"Who was that?" Rose asked, honestly curious.

"She's a friend." the Doctor replied, far too fast. John raised an eyebrow.

"_Doctor _Song? When _I-_well, _Ten_ met her she was a Professor." he commented.

"Well, time travel. And stuff. It's all wibbly-wobbly-" "-time-wimey." John finished. "I figured that out when she-" "Shhh..." the Doctor clamped a hand over the meta-crises mouth, giving a disapproving look. "Spoilers." he warned, looking pointedly at the Ponds. John nodded and Amy frowned.

"_Torchwood..._Are we visiting Jack?" Rose asked, a smile on her face as she thought of the Captain.

"Probably. Ponds, put your wedding rings on. He might actually pay attention to them. If you're lucky." he pulled a lever and Amy only narrowly avoided falling on the floor by grabbing Rory who was clutching the rails as though his life depended upon it.

"Who is 'he'" Amy asked suspiciously, after pulling herself up, using her husbands arm as a lever.

"Jack." was the Doctor's reply, as they landed with an audible thump. Rose stood uncertainly, and, grabbing John's hand, headed towards the door.

"Wait!" the Doctor cried. They turned to face him.

"You look like me. Or how I did." he explained, looking at John. "Maybe you should stay in here. I don't want to be dragged into another global crisis." Rose lifted an eyebrow.

"Nonsense. We'll explain everything to Jack. You aren't going to exclude him from meeting an old friend. Come on John." she pulled the doors open, and began to lead him out of the TARDIS, when the Doctor pulled her back, gave her a look that said_ "__stay__or__else__"_ and strode out of the TARDIS, a smirk evident on his face when he saw a woman with curly blonde hair standing on top of the stairs that led to the TARDIS.

"Honey, I'm home." he called to the woman mockingly, who merely smirked and pretended to check the time, before replying. "And what sort of a time do you call this?" before making her way down the stairs and pulling the Doctor in for a kiss.

"Is that River Song?" Rose asked Amy, who was watching the two kiss like it was normal. Surprisingly, it was Rory who gave her a reply.

"Yeah." he glanced over at her and smiled awkwardly. She gave a small smile back, and John squeezed her hand tight, pulling her into his embrace. The hug only lasted a second, as Jack, unperturbed by the make out session going on in his workplace, bounded into the TARDIS, the grin on his face widening as he saw Rose and John.

"Doctor!" he yelled, joining in on the hug and somehow picking both John and Rose up and swinging them round in his excitement.

Rose laughed and extricated herself form the hug, stepping back to admire the man she'd accidentally made immortal so long ago -for both of them-. He looked a little younger than the last time she saw him, when they'd faced off against Davros, and there was a little less pain in his eyes, a trait she'd come to recognise after travelling with the Doctor.(She'd seen pain in Rory's eyes too, something she'd resolved herself to ask about later on, when they all got to know each other better.) The immortal was smiling as ever, still hugging John enthusiastically, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he noticed Rory and the pretty redhead who were alternating their gazes between the Doctor and John so fast it was like they were watching a game of tennis. She moved up beside them, away from her husband and old friend and murmured "Enjoy the peace while it lasts." so only they could hear her.

As if on cue, a loud voice from outside the TARDIS proclaimed "What the fuck is going on here?" and River pulled away from a stunned Doctor, who blushed violently.

"Um... hi, River." he stuttered, all of his confidence from before gone.

"Hello Sweetie." the blonde woman laughed before walking confidently into the TARDIS.

Rose opened her mouth to introduce herself to the other blonde when a pair of lips silenced her and she felt two male hands on her waist, squeezing her hips slightly. Without thinking, she pushed her assailant off, then froze as she realised it was Jack.

"Jack!" she cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise..." she trailed off at the grin he was giving her. "What?"

"It's you." he told her, as though it was something amazing. With a jolt, Rose realised that Jack had probably met the Doctor after she'd been trapped in the parallel universe the first time, and thought that she hadn't been trapped yet. Suddenly, she became aware of her husband's eyes on her, and subtly directed a smile in his direction.

"Of course it's me, Jack! As if a parallel universe is going to keep me away from you and the Doctor." she pulled him into a tight hug that was almost instantly reciprocated.

"How did you get back?" the immortal cried.

"I can't tell you, but I promise you'll find out." she murmured into his ear.

"What?" he frowned.

"You'll find out soon enough, Jack." John promised, grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her away from him. He could only endure so much of Rose hugging and kissing other men before deciding enough is enough. Jack frowned at John possessiveness for a second, then turned to Amy and Rory, a charming smile on his face as he introduced himself to the married couple.

Rose turned to John, a smile on her face.

"It's good to see him again." she told him quietly. His hands slipped from her arms to around her waist, and he rested hi head on her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

"He thinks I'm the Doctor." he whispered in her ear.

"You do look like him. It would take actually being around you to realise that that are things that have changed about you. There's Donna in you too." she reassured him. "Just yesterday, you started babbling about a planet of the hats. You seem to like red hair even more nowadays, don't think I haven't noticed you admiring Amy's. And you type really fast and sometimes call me Blondie and the Doctor Space boy. You _are_ different, but I love you because you're different, not because you are a shadow of the Doctor, but because you are a man in your own right. I fell in love with the Doctor a long time ago, but then I fell in love with John Noble, not because you're the Doctor's meta-crisis, but because you are _you_. It just takes other people a while to see past the surface. At the start, don't you remember, it took me a while to see John, not just the Doctor. Give him time. He'll see." out of breath from her impromptu rant, she turned around to look at her husband, who was giving her his cheesiest grin.

"Thank you. I love you too." he muttered, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know." she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands fell to her waist. The sound of a loud wolf-whistle reminded them of where they were, and the two blushed.

"It's about time!" Jack declared. Rose gave him a grin, before turning to River.

"Hi, River, I'm-" she began, holding out her hand.

"Rose Tyler-Noble. We've met." River smiled as she took Rose's hand.

"We have?" Rose couldn't remember ever meeting the woman before.

"Well, I've met you. You'll see me again. Probably several times." River dropped Rose's hand and moved on to Amy, who hugged the woman happily.

"Ok... good?" Rose murmured to River's back. Rory awkwardly joined in on the hug, wrapping his long arms around his wife and friend, and for a moment, Rose thought they looked like a family, then John kissed her ear playfully and the moment was gone.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Jack extended his hand out to the Doctor, a flirtatious smile on his face. The Time Lord automatically took a step back, and almost bumped into the young man who had been watching them the entire time, an expression that fell between curiosity and recognition.

"I know you!" the man exclaimed, staring at Rose.

"Yeah?" she asked. She didn't recall ever meeting him.

"You were part of this ancient Roman exhibition Ianto made me go to a couple months ago." he explained. "Or there was this statue that looked incredibly like you." Rose giggled.

"I remember that. I got trapped as a statue and the Doctor ditched me for months to make it." the Doctor and John exchanged a glance, then John moved forwards slightly.

"In my defence, the TARDIS is a time machine. I was gone for less than a week." John defended the Doctor.

"It was still months for you!" she cried, but she wasn't really angry.

"Time is relative. Less than a week passed for you, so I don't see the problem."

"You wouldn't."

River coughed, and the group turned to look at her.

"Well this reunion is all very touching, but I really need to get back to Storm Cage." she informed them, moving confidently to the console.

"Right." the Doctor clapped his hands. "Jack, out you go. Um..." he looked at the young man awkwardly.

"Owen. Doctor Owen Harper." he supplied.

"Well, it's best you leave too. I don't think Jack would react that well if we stole one of his employees."

"I wouldn't." Jack added as he grabbed Owen's arm and pulled him out of the TARDIS. Owen glared at his employer as the Doctor closed the doors then took a deep breath.

"That was a close one." the Time Lord murmured. River laughed.

"Well then..." John began. "Are we going before he tries to take us to the end of the universe again?"

"Good idea." the Doctor bounded to the console, and turned to River.

"Any particular date?" he asked.

"No. Whenever will do."

"Good. By the way, where are we? Last time I saw you was America. The time with Nixon."

"That puts us..." the blonde flicked through her book. "Ah.. yes. I see where we are now."

"Good. Now, to Storm Cage." he pulled a lever and flicked a few switches. The lights dimmed. With a sigh, River closed her diary and quickly pressed a button. The lights went back to their normal intensity and the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off filled the console room.

"Well, Rory and I are going for a swim. Nice seeing you again, River." Amy said after a moments silence, and she took her husband's hand, leading him out of the console room despite his protests. A borderline awkward silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of the TARDIS and Amy's laughter echoing down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, cutting off there for a quick Torchwood filler so this is longer than "One Snowy Night" (Chapter wise). So next chapter is Torchwood (again.) and after that is our last chapter. Probably. I'm thinking I'll end it there and continue in the main thing so that it's easier to find. (Haha "Find". Like a Hufflepuff. Virtual redvines if you get the reference.)<br>**

**You know that button just below this line? You press that to leave your thoughts on this story. Or chat with me. I'm happy to do that too. But really. REVIEW!  
><strong>


	6. Thanks for the Memories

**Hey guys,**

**I was working on the final chapter, and I realized that it didn't actually say what happened to the Torchwood team, so I wrote this short filler.**

**With the Owen/Ianto interaction, I actually ship them, so it's sort of feeding my inner fangirl there, but that is honestly how I think they would have interacted when they were offscreen; a sort-of friendship based partially on insults and mutaul loss and the fact that they work for the same person, and partially on rare moments of geniune connection. **

**There is Jack/Ianto to make up for it though...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I want these words to make things right<strong>

**(but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life)**

**Thanks for the memories (Fall out boy)**

Ianto watched with interest as the blue box (TARDIS, his memory supplied, recognising the time machine after going through extensive reports about what went wrong at Canary Wharf) disappeared leaving Jack clutching a more irate than usual Owen by the sleeve and grinning like an idiot.

"What just happened?" Gwen, ever the one to break a silence, asked, confused, as she stared at the space where the TARDIS had been only seconds before.

"I think we just got a visit from the reason we all work here?" Ianto told her, watching with amusement as she frowned.

"Jack?" she guessed.

"Nope. The Doctor. Didn't you read the memo explaining the foundation of Torchwood?" he sighed. No one ever read the memo's. If they did, half the disasters they faced could probably be averted. Sometimes he doubted even Jack had read them, and he was probably around when they were made.

"No one reads the memo's except for you, tea boy." Owen snapped as he pulled out of Jack's grip with a scowl.

"Want me to shoot you again?" Ianto joked. It was a routine the two of them had fallen into after Jack abandoned them; Ianto would say something, Owen would reply with a snarky comment, and Ianto would reply in kind. It was their way of relieving stress, and the fact that they'd just fallen back into the habit showed how stressful the Doctor showing up was for them.

For Ianto, because he was worried his boyfriend/lover (he had no idea what to call what he and Jack had) leaving him again, and for Owen, the idea of command falling to him again like it had after Jack's disappearing act wasn't a pleasant thought, and something he wanted to avoid.

"Not unless it's the other shoulder." Owen replied, flashing a quick grin at the Welshman. Jack frowned at the exchange, but Tosh and Gwen, used to it after the months without Jack, simply got back to work.

Ianto sighed as he headed towards the kitchen, finding the coffee beans and preparing the teams coffee.

Tosh gave him a smile when he placed hers next to the artefact that River had used to get out of the cells. It was the same device that Tosh had used to open the doors when Lisa was rampaging around the Hub what felt like forever ago. Tears rose, unbidden and unwanted, as he stared at the device. Tosh placed a hand on where his rested next to her coffee, and he lifted his eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry." she murmured, so quiet he could barely hear her. He couldn't help but smile at his colleague.

"Thank you." he replied just as quietly, and moved on to Gwen, who watched him with eyes full of worry.

"Thank you, love." she said as she inhaled the scent of the coffee rising from the warm cup.

"It's my job." was his only reply,and he moved on to Owen, who was sucking on one of his remaining lollies.

"It's about bloody time!" exclaimed the Torchwood medic as he grabbed greedily at the offered cup. Ianto coughed just before Owen took his first sip, and the doctor raised an eyebrow. Glancing around, the Welshman pulled a decanter of whisky out from his suit. Owen eyes widened comically.

"Thought you'd want something a little stronger." Ianto explained.

"Yes please!" Owen finally gave the archivist a smile, and Ianto poured a generous amount into the doctors coffee.

"You're a life saver, mate." Owen murmured as he took a sip.

"Better remember it." he grabbed Jack's coffee and made his way to his boss-and-lovers office.

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack said with the grin that came to him so easily on his face.

"My pleasure, sir." Ianto inclined his head slightly, and, his job done, turned to leave.

"Not going to stay?" Jack asked, faking disappointment.

"I have to organise the archives, sir."

"If you get bored my office is always open." Jack offered.

"And the walls are all still glass." Ianto noted.

"So, we put on a show." Jack laughed.

"No thanks sir."

"You staying tonight?"

"I don't think so." Ianto opened the door and began to leave, before turning.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The area behind the archives doesn't have any cameras."

"I kno- oh."

"Just saying." Ianto began to leave once again when the sound of his name made him turn.

"See you there in fifteen?"Jack asked. Ianto grinned and pulled out his stop watch.

"Fifteen minutes starting... now." A grin on his face, he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>YAY for random Janto. One chapter left<p> 


	7. Thoughts of Flight

**Hey guys.**

**Okay, first things first... sorry it took so long to post this, but I decided literally five minutes before posting it that I wanted to change the ending... twice, so the ending here is my third attempt... and it probably sucks because the internet was down again this morning and I got bored, and worked on this and I lost the muse for this series ages ago...**

**Secondly, I'm going away for Christmas from tomorrow until about the 29th (Australian time)... so 1) I will reply to reviews when I get back, 2) I will try to work on a sequel to this (I know what's going to happen, I just can't find the right words to _make_ it happen...), but I'm also working on a sequel to Regeneration, and a Harry Potter crossover that will probably never get past the planning stage (if I plan a story in advance it hardly ever gets written, but I currently have several parts of the story under control, I just need to read the series again.) and about five oneshots I want to finish that I haven't gotten around to yet... as well as put up with my dads side of the family for five or six days in the middle of nowhere. (They're all really nice, but the only one around my age, I've never met, and is a boy... plus a five and a three year old -also male-... everyone else is at least in their thirties...) On the bright side I know I'm getting a Play Station 3 for Christmas... as well as a new TV (For the record, I'm not really _that _spoiled... okay, just a little bit.) So Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year. I hope you get lots of presents! (I just realised this is going to be weird for people who read this a couple months or years after I wrote it... oh well.)**

**WARNING!  
>This chapter contains scenes from Journeys End, The End Of Time and The Eleventh Hour. There are slight spoilers if you haven't watched those episodes... but I am pretty sure that by now most people will have...<br>**

**Disclaimer; As mentioned at least twice in this chapter alone, I am Australian. Which means, despite the accent all my friends teease me for and none of us know how I have, I am not British. Thus, I don't own Doctor Who... besides, if I did, Rory would have actually said _goodbye _to the Doctor, insteaad of being ditched...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My eyes explode with all this light<br>And taste just melded to the night  
>And I can hear a symphony<br>A perfect crystal melody  
>And I just can't stop smiling at you<br>I just can't stop smiling **

**Thoughts of Flight (Edmund)**

**Extra special AN; Just thought I'd mention that Edmund is the band Arthur Darvill (Rory) is in... just wanted to put a tribute to him in because he's awesome. And I love him...**

* * *

><p>The slight shake that signified their landing broke them out of the reverie they were in, and River made her to the doors.<p>

"Thanks for the ride, Sweetie." she called to the Doctor as she stepped outside.

"Any time!" was his reply as he waited for the doors to swing shut before de-materialising again, and leaning against the console, a goofy smile on his face.

"She's nice." Rose observed, watching the Doctor carefully.

"Yeah..." he sighed, before blinking. "I mean, yeah. She's great. Um... it's always interesting when she's around."

"I'll bet." Rose laughed at his blush.

"Not like that! We're friends!" he protested, his face an interesting shade of pink.

"So that's how you greet friends nowadays? Well I sure missed the memo!" John coughed, attempting to disguise his chuckle.

"I'm... going to join the Pond's" he told Rose before running out. His laughter erupted as soon as the door closed, and Rose and the Doctor were left alone for the first time since she and John had rejoined the crew.

"So, how have you been since you and Donna left us?" she asked him, leaning next to him on the console.

"She had to have her memories of me erased, or she was going to die, so I erased all her memories, then travelled alone till I regenerated. Then I met Amy and she's been been travelling with me ever since."

"Good, then?"

"Yeah."

"We were good too. I mean, I wouldn't talk to him for a couple months, but after a while he rubbed off on me, I guess. I fell in love with the man, not the face. Then we got married, and I was happy, but I really wanted to be back here, travelling with you and him. Now we're back, and I honestly can't think of a way my life could get better." she looked down at her feet during her confession, noticing in a detached way that the left one was getting a hole. She yawned.

The Doctor sighed.

"You should get some sleep." he told her, and she suddenly felt exhaustion crashing down on her like a wave a the beach, and almost fell off the console. Arms reached out and grabbed her, keeping her upright.

"I should, shouldn't I?" she murmured, clutching at the Doctor like he was a lifeline.

"When did you last sleep?"

"I don't know? Properly... just before we came back over. I've been so excited about coming back I think I forgot to sleep. I've gotten little bits here and there, enough to keep me going till now, but I really need to sleep." she rested her head on the Doctors shoulder, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"I'll get John." he told her, and she curled up into herself as he placed her on the pilots chair.

"John!" he called, and there was the sound of a door opening, then closing. The Doctor's shouts grew quieter until they faded altogether. She didn't mind. It was the first time she'd been alone in the new console room, and she could feel the sentient time machine soothing her mind, singing a strange song she forgot as soon as the notes faded, but somehow soothed her anyway.

"Hello girl." she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? What has our Doctor done while I was gone?" she asked, already half-asleep, and suddenly, a scene appeared in her mind.

-_The Doctor (her second, the predecessor of the one she travelled with now) and Donna were talking quietly. _

"_I want to stay." she said, looking down at the controls and facing away from the Doctor in a futile attempt to stop the Doctor from seeing her tears._

_He moved forwards, watching his companion's face with a sad expression on his._  
><em>"Look at me. Donna. Look at me."<em>

__She turned back to him, her face set. Her eye were moist, and her voice trembled as she looked at the Time Lord. "___I was gonna be with you. Forever." she told him.  
>"I know." the Doctor whispered.<em>

"_Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna." her voice was wishful, showing the heart breaking underneath the layers of bluster and humour that made up the feisty redhead._

__The Doctors eye bore into hers like drills, sorting through her entire life with a mere thought. __

__Donna stared back, moving back when she realised what he was about to do.___  
>"No! Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back." he moved towards her, his expression sad as his hands settled on her arms. "Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!"<br>"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best."_

__She looked at him in despair, tears running down her face.___  
>"Goodbye." he whispered, his hands going to her temples and his eyes closing as he sorted through her mind.<em>

_No, no, no, please!" she tried to move back, but couldn't."Please, no, no!"  
>"No!"<em>

__She fell, unconscious into his arms. The Doctor just stood there, holding her tight, a terrible sadness in his eyes. __

_(The scene changed.)_

__She was in the same TARDIS, devoid of movement. On the monitors, a scene from outside played that she knew all too well. The Doctor was standing, pain clear on his face as he conversed with the younger version of herself. She walked away, and he made his slow and painful way back to the TARDIS, before falling to the ground__

__An Ood standing in the snow said something to the Doctor, and he stood slowly, painfully, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to continue.  
>The Doctor reached the TARDIS, unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaning heavily on the door.<em>_

__Pulling himself along by the handrail, he made his way to the console and took off his coat, draping it over one of the coral supports. He looked at his right hand as it began to glow with energy. __

__Walking around the console and leaning on it heavily, he finally set the TARDIS in motion. He continued his circuit before stopping, his eyes full of tears and breathing heavily.  
>"I don't want to go." the fear on his face was obvious as his face began to glow with regeneration energy. He held his hands up to his face, staring as they too began to glow. Suddenly, his head flew back and his arms went to his sides, facing away from him as the energy consumed his body.<em>_

__Around him, the TARDIS caught fire, and one of the coral supports fell, crashing to the ground. __

__The golden glow surrounding the Doctor faded, and a new man stood in his place, screaming and gasping as the opened his eyes.  
>"Legs!" the eleventh Doctor exclaimed, grasping one in his new hands. "I've still got legs," he kissed his knee happily. "good." doing a complicated manoeuvre that wouldn't be out of place in a dance club, he felt his arms. "Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two." as he mentioned each body part, his hands flew to them, making sure they were still there. "Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." he ran his fingers thorough his slightly longer hair. "I'm a girl!" the Doctor's hands went to his Adams apple "No! No... I'm not a girl." now they were aback at his hair, pulling it in front of his eyes. "And still not ginger!" he exclaimed angrily. "And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..." he tapped his temples, willing himself to remember what it was that he'd forgotten. As he thought, an explosion rocked the TARDIS, making him fall against the controls."Ha! Crashing!" gripping the controls tighter as he pulled himself up, the Doctor laughed as the TARDIS fell back to Earth.<em>_

_"__Geronimo!"_

_(The scene changed.)_

__She was in the new TARDIS, but she wasn't in the captains chair like she'd been when she fell asleep. The door opened and Amy and the Doctor stepped inside. Amy was dressed in a nightgown, and the Doctor watched her with a proud expression on his face. He closed the door behind himself, and the redhead stared in wide-eyed wonder at the sight in front of her. ___ The Doctor simply moved around her to head up to the console as she took her time. ___  
>"Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."<br>Amy was still looking around, lost for words. The Doctor did a little bounce as he reached the console.___  
>"<em>__...I'm in my nightie." she says finally, and the moment was broken.  
>"Oh, don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you wanna start?"<br>Amy stopped staring to look at the Time Lord, and stalked up to him.  
>"You are so sure that I'm coming." she said.<br>"Yeah. I am."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause you're the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels."  
>They both wandered around the TARDIS, poking and prodding at things they probably shouldn't.<br>"Oh, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Well, all these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." he dinged a bell on the console.<br>"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" she said suddenly, looking worried.  
>"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?" he frowned, looking up at her.<br>"Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff." she looked down at her hands for a moment before continuing her circuit around the console.  
>"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." he raised an eyebrow<br>"Oh, a new one! Lovely." he exclaimed, and smiled at his companions frown. "Thanks, dear." he whispered to the TARDIS.  
>The Doctor turned back to the TARDIS and began typing at a typewriter. Amy plled a lever, then began to stare around the room,<em>__ still looking quite disbelieving of her luck. Suddenly she turned to face the Doctor.___  
>"Why me?" she asked, the frown back on her face.<br>"Why not?" he replied nonchalantly.  
>"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why me?"<br>"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?" he pulled at another lever and something began to spin.  
>"People always have a reason."<br>"Do I look like people?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me earache."  
>"You're lonely. That's it. Just that."<br>___They both wandered around to face each other.___  
>"Just that. Promise."<br>"Okay." she moved away once more to stand at the rail  
>The Doctor turned the television hanging from the roof off without noticing the crack in the screen.<em>__  
><em>__"So you're okay then? Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know." he asked, joining her at the rails.__

_"__I'm fine. Fine. It's just... there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a... madman with a box." she glanced at him as she spoke.  
>"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." the Doctor told her, grinning broadly at her till she grinned back, and they both laughed a little before he turned to start the TARDIS. She joined him at the console.<br>"Ha ha, yes!" he cried "Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello... everything!" the familiar sound of the TARDIS filled the air. -_

Rose's eyes opened to a dark room, and for a moment she was disoriented, before realising that she'd been moved to her and John's bedroom while she slept. Sitting up, she blinked as the lights automatically turned on, courtesy of the TARDIS.

"What just happened?" she murmured, thinking of the dreams she'd had. She was certain that they had happened, but was puzzled by why the TARDIS (she had no doubt that it was the TARDIS that put the dreams in her mind) would show her those scenes.

Suddenly, she noticed a note by the bedside table, and moved to pick it up.

"Because you asked, Bad Wolf." were the only words on the blue piece of paper.

She stared at the note for several seconds, stunned, before grinning, and quickly getting dressed, shoving the note in her pocket as she raced to the control room, almost colliding with her husband on the way there.

"Oof!" he grunted as she barrelled into him and he fell on his arse.

"Sorry, John." she said, smiling at him apologetically as she helped him up.

"It's okay." he replied, and she, in a sudden fit of impulse, pulled him into a kiss. He let go of her hand and settled his on her hips, pulling her closer.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"Love you too." he replied, pulling her in for another kiss. Her fingers threaded into his hair, and she laughed into his mouth, the adrenaline leaving her body as his tongue slipped between her lips.

She rested her forehead against his, smiling at the sensation of being loved by such an amazing man, before pulling away slowly, a grin on her face.

A cough broke her out of her reverie, and they looked at the Doctor, who seemed embarrassed to have found them kissing.

"Uh... we've landed." he informed them.

"Where are we?"

"London. Or Prague. Not sure... I'm getting the Ponds." he skirted around them awkwardly, blushing slightly.

Rose laughed. "You do that, Doctor. John and I will be in the console room." The Doctor walked off, calling for the Ponds, and Rose took her husbands hand.

"Race you there?" she offered. He grinned at her, and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending I know but I wanted to have this posted before Christmas... think of this as a Christmas present from me... then review. Because it would be awesome to return from my family CHirstmas and find a whole bunch of reviews... an extra special Christmas present from you guys. <strong>

**Also, thank you for reading this all the way through. I write because it's a way to release the tension in my life, but when I check my stats and see how many people read my stories, it really makes me happy. And a happy author means I'm less likely to watch A Very Potter Musical/Sequel on repeat( what? Joe Walker! Darren ****freaking ****Criss! Lauren Lopez! They are only the most supermegafoxyawesomehot people on the planet (or Mars))to cheer myself up, and more likely to write... which I hope makes you guys more happy.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT STORY NEWS**

******First of all, this series needs a name... and as no one has come up with one yet in the reviews, and none of my friends in real life are around at the moment (it's the summer holidays in Australia, as of about three days ago for my school... but I have about six weeks of lazing about in my room procrastinating (well, five. I'm going up to Queensland with my mum in January for "girl time"... which mean she'll try to make me wear a dress, I'll refuse, and we won't talk to each other for a while... i digress.))Back to the point, this series needs a name. The first person to come up with one I like, I'll write a one shot set in this universe using some of their suggestions... because I'm desperate for a name and I'll use any mean to get one short on intentionally copying another series... (because that's plaigiarism, and that's bad...)**

**Secondly, I want to mention that I will be using some of series six of the actual show in this series, but I have neither the patience nor inclination to copy the entire episodes... meaning that I'll just put in the significant parts for my story, ot the whole episode... besides, where's the fun in reading the episode with just a couple extra characters? May as well just watch the actual thing and imagine they were there... short parts of the episode are okay, but not the eniter thing. I think that is too much. So I'm assuming that at this point, Amy is about seven or eight months along... there's a sort of clue about what I'm planning... (not much of one, since even _I_ am too sure about what I'm planning, or if I'm even planning anything at all.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thanks for bothering to actually read this,**

**~Loveeleventhdoctor  
><strong>

**NOW REVIEW  
>V<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Do you see it?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**You know that one**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**The button under here?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Push it and start writing**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
